fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: Arabian Nights
Chapter 1: Arabian Nights Fanfiction Studios Presents A Ben10magician's Film Toontales the Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp Starring the voices of Hynden Walch as Alice, Wendy, and Starfire Diana Kaarina as the singing voice of Alice Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Tara Strong as Kilala Reno, Penelope Spectra, and Raven Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test Lucy Liu as Viper Madison Pettis as Lilo Pelekai Hayden Panetierre as Kairi Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Matt Hill as Ed Samuel Vincent as Edd/Double D Tony Sampson as Eddy Grey DeLise as Kitty Katswell Jim Cummings as Kaa Corey Burton as Timothy Mouse Eric Idle as Sir Hiss Jeff Bennett as Geppetto Michelle Pfieffer as Eris and Galaxia Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Cloris Leachman as Gnorga Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent and Queen Grimhilde Shanelle Gray as Larxene Billie Whitelaw as Messina Bebe Neuwirth as Mirage June Foray as Magica DeSpell and Wheey Rob Paulsen as Honest John David Lander as Wise Guy Charles Fleischer as Greasy and Psycho Fred Newman as Stupid Will Smith as Brer Fox Bill Faggerbakke as Brer Bear Tracey Moore as Serena/Sailor Moon Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars Stephanie Morgenstern as Mina/Sailor Venus Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury Ashley Johnson as Terra Janice Karman as Jeanette and Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as Simon The sun was setting on the desert as three girls, a girl with red hair, wearing a purple tank top stomach shirt, mini skirt, thigh high boots, a silver collar on her neck with a green gem on the center, and silver wristbands with two green gems on her wrists. Her name was Starfire. The second girl with blonde hair, wearing a black shirt with a letter T on it, yellow shorts with a belt around it, brown gloves and shoes. Her name was Terra. And the third girl with purple hair, wearing a blue cape around her neck, black suit with a belt with red gems around her waist and blue wrist bands around her wrists and blue boots. Her name was Raven. Starfire, Terra, and Raven came riding on a camel across the golden desert towards the city called Toonitopia. And she was riding, Starfire began to sing: Starfire: Oh I come from a land From a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Terra: Where it's flat and immense And the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey-it's home Starfire, Terra, and Raven arrived at the city, as she rode the camel into the empty streets. Raven: Where the winds from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, Stop on by, Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian Night! The girls pull a curtain aside to reveal the kingdom called Toonitopia. Starfire, Terra, and Raven: Arabian nights Like Arabian days More often then not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian Nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall hard and hard Out there on the dunes. As the song came to an end, Starfire, Terra, and Raven arrived at the marketplace and the weary camel, completely exhausted from a long trek through the desert, collapsed onto the ground. The girl hopped off the camel and set up the shop stand. Suddenly, a chipmunk and a chipette came by. The first one was a chipette around 14 years old with brown hair tied up in a bun with a purple ribbon on her hair. She was wearing a royal blue sweater, a purple skirt and blue sneakers with knee socks, but one of them gets to her ankle and wearing glasses. Her name was Jeanette Miller, one of the chipettes, Brittany and Eleanor's sister and Simon's girlfriend. And the last one was a chipmunk about 16 years old. He had a blue sweater and red sneakers and glasses, same as Jeanette. His name was Simon Seville, one of the chipmunks, Alvin and Theodore's brother, and Jeanette's boyfriend. "Oh, look! A souvenier shop", said Simon. "Why don't we make a brief stop?" 'Why, hello and good evening to you, my friends!" Starfire greeted as she beckoned the kids. "Please, please come closer." Jeanette and Simon got a little bit, too close as they face. "You're getting too close, a little bit too close!" Terra told them. "Oops, uh, sorry." Jeanette replied as they both moved back, Starfire, Terra, and Raven had more space. "That's more like it." Raven said. "Hi, Jeanette and Simon! Welcome to Toonitopia, a city of mystery, enchantment, and not to mention the finest merchandise this side of the river of Zora Domine, on sale today come on down! He he. Look at this! Yes. Combination hookah and music player-- also makes great fries!" "Will not break! It will not-", Starfire demonstrated, while tapping the contraption on the counter before it fell apart. "Darn! It broke." Terra sighed, tossing it away. She pulled out yet another random object, which was took out some Tupperware. "Ohh, look at this!" she cried with delight. "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Tupperware. Listen". She opened it and made a raspberry. "Ah, still good." "Come on Simon, let's just go home and forget that Starfire, Terra, and Raven showed us all the merchandise". Jeanette said to her boyfriend. "Okay, Jeanette." Simon said. Starfire, Terra, and Raven suddenly saw them started walking home. "Wait, don't go! I can see that you two are only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, would be more rewarded to consider... this." Raven pulls another object from her cape; which is a shiny, golden Arabian oil lamp. 'What good is this rusty old lamp?" asked Jeanette. "Yeah, to us it's just a piece of junk!" Simon added. "Do not be fooled by its commanplace appearance, my friends. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts". "Stop playing with us guys, you're going too far... well, a little bit." Jeanette and Simon said out loud and started walking away again. "But honesty! This is no ordinary lamp." Starfire pointed out. "It once changed the course of a young girl's life forever." "How could this old piece of junk... change the life of a young girl?" asked Simon, puzzled. "You see, my friend." Terra replied. "One certain girl and her friends who like this lamp more what they seemed. A rose petals in the rough." Jeanette and Simon heard on in amazement and gasped in awe. "Perhaps you two would like to hear the tale?" Raven asked, Jeanette and Simon nodded their heads in agreement. "Oh, yes, Raven, Terra, Starfire!" said Jeanette. "Please tell it to us the tale, my friend". said Simon, as his eyes sparkled with interest. "From beginning to the end." "All right then." Starfire began. "It begins on the canyon, where a search of the last treasure is about to begin..." Starfire told them, as the scene changed towards the fields of canyon... In the next chapter, we get introduced to our heroines, and a ride from an airplane. Starfire, Terra, and Raven are from Teen Titans. Jeanette and Simon are from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ducktales the Movie